Sentai Generations: Demiranger and Warranger
by TimX7
Summary: The evil Army of the Black Banner has opened Pandora's Box. Now two Sentai teams will unite to battle against the Minotaur of the Cretan Hunger Games.


Super Sentai is owned by Toei. I only own the storyline and the characters. I'm not making money off of this and I hope that Toei understands that. I also hope someone with Toei can read English.

**Title: Sentai Generations: Demiranger and Warranger**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: The evil Army of the Black Banner has opened Pandora's Box. Now two Sentai teams will unite to battle against the Minotaur of the Cretan Hunger Games.**

**Author's Note: This is a team up story with Olympus Sentai Demiranger, and the recent creation of Starofjustice and I, Champion Sentai Warranger.**

**Part 1: Guardian of Pandora's Box**

**Mount Parnassus, Greece**

In this ancient temple of Apollo, is a current daughter of Apollo, known as  
Delphia. Delphia is a young woman and the Oracle of Delphi. In the nearby city  
of Delphi, the ancient Order of Python, select a demigoddess of Apollo, to be  
the Oracle when the previous one gets too old. Delphia has been oracle since  
she was thirteen years old. Of course she attended school but she graduated  
and now is a oracle full time. The Order of Python protect her, as they have  
been since they were formed. They were once worshippers of the dragon Python,  
until Apollo slayed it and demanded their obedience. To which they've owed  
until present day in secret. As religions nowadays claim that Apollo is a  
Greek mythological god.

Well technically they are right. But the Olympians don't want their secret  
getting out. So this is the way it has to be. Delphia has long brown hair let  
loose with hazel eyes. Her attire is golden silk clothing. She stands by the  
window of the mountain temple, her home and sanctuary until she retires. She  
has this bad feeling as something bad is going to happen in the temple.

She wasn't too far off either. As alarms went off withing the temple. Soldiers of  
the Order grabbed a sword and a gun. Then ran to the entrance of the temple.  
Delphia's personal guards came to escort her to safety.

"What is going on?" Delphia asked as she's led further into the temple.

"We don't know Oracle." a guard said. "Some man with a strange face showed up  
and starting attacking our guards. Weird thing is that he has a army of  
corpse-like humanoids."

"Now this is a first." Delphia replied. "Let's hope that this man won't make  
it this far."

"Believe me Oracle, he won't."

-

Ura Khan and his Legions of Hell finished off the soldiers of the Order,  
killing them one by one. Khan shook his head mournfully.

"This slaughter was inevitable. All enemies fall before Ura Khan. But…no  
matter. Legions, find the Oracle. She'll see our way, through one means or  
another."

-

Elsewhere, the Deimrangers arrived at the base of the mountain. All seven of  
them were there. With Lauren and Mecha Bubo. Takumi and Miharu had to stay  
behind because they're stayr, and it would be very strange to see two people  
with goat legs walking around. So they stayed back at the Academy with  
Athena.

"Well let's begin our trek up to the temple and meet the Oracle." Lauren said.  
Lauren was wearing a black halter top and off white shorts, with her red hair  
tied into a ponytail. The rest had on shirts and shorts that matched their  
color designations.

As they climbed up the mountain and to the temple, Bubo flew off to scout  
ahead. Like it always does. Normally it doesn't find anything of interest.  
This time however it spots the carnage at the temple. Then spotted five youth  
investigating the damaged temple. It quickly sounded off it's internal alarm  
system, as it flew back down.

-

The five teens Bubo had seen weren't just any group of young people. They were  
Champion Sentai Warranger, Ura Khan's archenemies who'd come looking for him.

"Was that an owl in the middle of the day? And was it just me or did that owl  
sound like a klaxon?" Arch asked Seth.

"Sure looked like one," Seth replied. "In fact it looked as if it was made out  
of metal. Let's be careful."

-

Bubo flew back to the others. Who were resting about a quarter of a mile of  
the temple. Lauren looked up at her mechanical companion, as it landed on her  
right arm.

"Hey mon, what is wrong?" Kanye asked. "Something scare you?"

"Something's wrong at the temple!" Lauren came to the realization that  
something bad happened at the Temple of Apollo. So all eight ran as fast as  
they could.

-

By the time the Deimrangers got to the temple, Warranger had already entered  
and were investigating the sanctuary. However several Legions appeared and  
surrounded the Demirangers.

"What are these things?" Brianna asked.

"I don't know but let's take them out all the same." Grif said. They all  
grabbed their Demi Drivers and inserted their keys.

"TRANSFORM!"

"CHANGE OLYMPUS!" And all five transformed to fight the Legions.

-

Inside the main vault of the temple, Khan grabs a medium sized box. He breaks  
the chain off the box and opens it. Delphia gets nervous and breathes heavily,  
as the opened box emits a eerie green glow...

-

The Demirangers were forced to use their elemental powers to fight the  
Legions. One undead charged at Lauren, who had a hard time fighting without  
any Demiranger powers. Bubo flew in to help it's master with laser vision.  
Laser beams fired out of it's eyes at the Legion, doing little damage. As  
children of the gods their power was great, but their knowledge of combat  
lagged behind the soldiers Ura Khan had risen from the grave to fight on his  
behalf.

Inside the Warrangers were fighting their way past the Legions, while Khan  
went in deeper into the temple. Through a vault door, with Delphia leading  
him.

The Warrangers finished off the Legions and ran back outside to see the  
Demirangers.

"Are they...?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah these guys are like us." Arch said. "Let's help them."

As the Warrangers aided the Demirangers, the entire mountain shook violently,  
and soon a large green glowing minotaur burst from the temple. With Ura Khan  
within it's chest.

"Surprise Warrangers and you pathetic Demirangers!" he said.

"What did you do to the Oracle?" Grif asked.

"She's safe as someone being crushed by rubble is safe... but I'm afraid soon  
twenty-four innocent young adults won't be safe." Ura Khan said. "As you can  
see the power of Pandor'a Box has changed me. Changed my powers, personality  
and anything else. The spirits of Chaos want me to play a little game of death  
with twenty-eight chosen by the spirits. And you'll never stop me! None of you  
will stop me!"

With that... Ura Khan flew off, towards the United States. The Demirangers and  
Warrangers changed back and rushed into the temple, to the vault. There  
Delphia was still breathing, but dying.

"Lauren! Is there anything you can do?" Marco asked. Lauren only shook her  
head saddness.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the necessary equipment I need to save her life.  
And it's not like we can just take her to the nearest hospital. Her existence  
must remain a secret!"

"Don't worry about me Demirangers..." Delphia said. "Lauren come closer  
please..."

Lauren did as she was ordered, and Delphia reached into her clothing and  
pulled out a Demi Driver, with the appropriate Demi Keys. "Take this... You're  
the new Oracle of Delphi... Take the power of the Demi Oracle and destroy the  
spirits of Chaos. Before they hurt those poor innocent children... Those  
spirits are going to play the dreadful Hunger Games. Games that was abolished  
when Theseus himself locked the spirits into Pandora's Box... Demirangers and  
you the Warrangers... The Gods of Olympus told me you five would come to our  
aid... Please aid the Demirangers in the fight against Chaos... And please  
find the Sacred Eagle Armor and Thunder Blade of Zeus. Their power will...  
help you..."

With that Delphia passed away. The Demirangers mourned her loss, until Grif  
stood up and walked out of the vault.

"Where are you going?" Arch asked.

"That oversized Minotaur is going to sacrifice twenty-eight innocents in a  
game to the death. I've read this book before. You won't like how it goes."


End file.
